Another Extreme Shower
by shiningbrood
Summary: Sometimes, Sasagawa Ryohei is too extreme for his own good, but never too extreme for Yamamoto Takeshi. A bunch of drabbles for RyoheixYamamoto! 8033 ? , Shounen Ai, Fluff, and Limey goodness Rated T for suggestive themes
1. Forecast 1: Under a Hot Sun

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or any of its characters.**  
><strong>

**Forecast 1: Under a Hot Sun**

It was a well known fact that Sasagawa Ryohei was an extreme person.

He did everything to the extreme: boxing, talking, eating, sleeping, _everything_. In fact, he was so extreme, he felt sorry for the people and things who just weren't. The dishes, for example, were just so _unextreme_ that they just couldn't handle being washed.

Which is why, one beautiful Monday afternoon, the entirety of Namimori Middle School figured out who his crush was. Even himself.

"_What?_ You mean I like him?" he shouted, standing up much too quickly for the poor desk serving as a lunch table, nearly knocking the meal all over his sister.

It made sense, now that he thought about it. He always found his gaze wandering over to the baseball field during Math class, always imagined being the first one to congratulate the ever-popular pitcher on a win, throwing his arm around his taller underclassman; normal stuff like that. It was only normal to want to be there for a friend. And there was definitely nothing out of the ordinary in noticing the way his friend's ass moved as he pitched a baseball. It was a totally normal thing to want to just grab at that nice, sexy buttocks during the younger teen's warm-up stretches. Definitely okay to have dreams about walking into the bathroom to find a beautiful, handsome, young, Japanese baseball enthusiast in the tub waiting for him. Needing him. _Extremely_.

That he thought at all about something today that wasn't boxing was fairly extreme in his own right, at least according to his sister. But Kyoko was right. She always was.

"Then I should tell Yamamoto!" he boomed, oblivious to the giggles and hushed whispers that erupted soon after.

"W-wait! What? _Why?_" his sister cried, completely surprised, "You shouldn't just—!"

But he was already gone, pounding through the halls, yelling at the top of his lungs for the pitcher to show himself. He went through every classroom, every hallway, the baseball field, the girl's locker room, the boys' locker room, the boxing club meeting room, and eventually found himself on the roof of the school. Before the other boy even had a chance to say anything, he found himself tackled to the floor in what one would've normally misconstrued as an attempt to crush every bone in his body.

"Yamamoto! I love you, go out with me!" Ryohei demanded, pinning the poor boy to the ground.

"Sure," Yamamoto grinned, forcefully loosening the death grip on his midsection before getting smothered by what he thought was supposed to be a brief kiss.

"Good," the older boy muttered, securing his arms around the winded athlete.

"Just one question," Yamamoto said, letting his head lean against Ryohei's, and smiling broadly, "What happened to 'like?'"

"Not extreme enough."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

And so this is the end of the first! Tell me how it is, good, bad, so-so, whatever! If anyone has a request or a one-word theme challenge, hit me with it!


	2. Forecast 2: Low Pressure Zone

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

**Forecast 2: Low Pressure Zone**

The sky was dark as the heavens let loose their tears. The hard, sharp pitter-patter of the rain hitting the windows permeated throughout the entire Sasagawa residence. The power had gone out. There was a significant lack of batteries, candles, and overall, things to do. What were two teenage boys, trapped alone in a house with a typhoon raging outside to do without even the magic of video games?

And yet, despite this sullen predicament, Yamamoto Takeshi was amused.

He enjoyed being with his new boyfriend, who would constantly shower him with affection and praise. He enjoyed all the nuances of being a part of a couple; he loved the hand-holding, playful banter, soft kisses, the hugs. Sure, he had to teach Ryohei how to smooth over his extreme tendencies; to not crush his hands in the hallways, to not smash his mouth on the younger boy's like a hammer on an anvil, and to cradle each other in their arms, rather than attempt to slice each other up with their upper arms.

Everyday was a new adventure to experience, whether it was finding out that the manly Ryohei-senpai had a certain fondness for his own sister's shoujo manga that he definitely wasn't supposed to tell anyone about or unveiling the fact that Ryohei had a certain flair for rather…extreme undergarments. This was, according to the older boy, all preparations for anything that Takeshi could possibly throw at him. With his extreme preparedness, he would be able to face any challenge, meet any request, that Takeshi could possibly make.

But _this_…was amusing.

Ryohei laid there on the couch, shirtless, sweat pants hanging low, limbs sprawling every which way. His head rested on his boyfriend's lap, eyes staring sadly, _forlornly_ at the empty cup on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry," Takeshi laughed, "I'll buy some more when the rain lets up."

All he received was a rather heavy grunt and an empty stare.

"I promise," he smiled, shifting his lover's limbs to prevent him from falling off the couch before deciding to curl up beside him, "But isn't this nice, too?"

Ryohei emitted another dejected grunt before rolling around to face away from the other boy. He was feeling extremely lethargic and in no mood to hide it.

Since the time they had met, Takeshi had assumed that his burst of sunshine had an insurmountable supply of energy. The silver-haired boxer was always ready to work out, hang out, and, more recently, take him out.

It was an accident, this time. One that Takeshi had apologized for countless times over the past hour. He had made the mistake of arriving too early at Ryohei's house and was let in by his sister, who had kindly forced a cup of coffee into him, and left to hang out at Hana's house while the rain was still light.

Now, Yamamoto Takeshi was not a coffee-drinker. He drank tea. Tea was good. It didn't taste like dirt. It didn't need to lose all of its color and become a pale, khaki, off-white so that you could swallow it—only to realize that you might as well have robbed a small cake shop of all its sugar in order to balance out the bitterness.

No, Takeshi liked tea.

But with nothing better to do, the young man sat on the living room sofa, watching the lights flicker, the clock reset, give up the last of their brilliant rays of light as the power went out, and sipped his small cake shop-dairy farm hybrid down to the last drop.

What he also discovered about coffee was something that he could not hide his smile from. A few sets of heavy footfalls, a very loud, strangled, distressed cry of dismay, and a half-naked Ryohei sadly cradling an empty can of instant coffee later found the two in their current predicament.

Ryohei drank coffee. The kind that was definitely not in the small teacup resting on a pretty white saucer that Takeshi had sworn was empty the whole time.

Remember, Takeshi liked tea.

But Takeshi couldn't resist. This sudden bout of lethargy, Ryohei's previous insistence on leading a healthy, substance-free life, and the lack of coffee was too much for even him to resist mocking.

"Too extreme for you?" Takeshi smirked.

"To the extreme."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

I had thought this up when I was entertaining the thought of Ryohei on caffeine. And then decided that he already was!

Tell me what you guys think!


	3. Forecast 3: Tropical Storm

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

**AN: **At the third interjection ("too hot" #3), start playing "Lollipop" by The Chordettes for extra hilarity! The dell version works, too!

**Forecast 3: Tropical Storm**

It was hot.

Outside, the clouds had started to cling heavily together across the sky. Snow started to make its way down to the earth, lazily drifting on the wind. The soft breeze had started swirling the small, frosty motes through the crowded lot. The small flakes drifted softly through the alley, melting as they got too close to the beautiful, crimson lanterns on display.

It was too hot.

Takeshi loved the fall season. The weather tended to be milder, the trees started changing colors, and the baseball season was reaching its climax. But what he loved best of all was the festivals. Stalls lined the streets from end to end, the shrines were packed with people shuffling about, the excitement of meeting with the people you loved had filled the air.

Even with the sudden change in temperature, people still flooded the streets, children running around, playing games, laughing, smiling; this was life. And Takeshi definitely wanted to be a part of it with his boyfriend.

The two spent the majority of the night together, playing games, sharing laughs, and browsing the stalls. It was a special date: their first festival together. It was fun. It was corny. And to Takeshi, it was definitely romantic, in a cute sort of way.

Takeshi ambled along, boyfriend in hand, helping himself to a lollipop, and smiling happily to himself. It was a beautiful night, the first of the snow swirling around them as they made their way out of the crowd and into the nearby playground. He was enjoying every minute of the night, from Ryohei's humorous attempt at winning him a prize down to the quiet moment alone they were now sharing as they sat on a nearby bench together. He was happy, at peace, soaking in the calm atmosphere.

But it was still fucking hot to the extreme.

Ryohei's gazed washed over the object of his affections, taking in the sight. The black-haired boy sat there, one hand holding his own, the other holding the lollipop as his tongue slid over the candy. Ryohei watched intently, focusing on the way his soft, pink tongue flicked over it, curling around it, re-entering his mouth. Takeshi was completely oblivious to his effect on the older boy, continuing the slow, almost torturous, consumption of his treat, taking it into his mouth, tongue still working on the hard candy, pulling it out, leaving behind a thin strand of saliva that he quickly lapped up.

It was too much for the older boy. In his stupor, Ryohei had managed to subconsciously inch closer to Takeshi, pulling himself closer, close enough for him to see the way each of his neck muscles moved as he opened and closed his mouth, close enough for him to hear the soft, wet noises he was making.

"I want some," he growled, shifting the innocent boy into his lap, tongue moving from the base of Takeshi's neck to just underneath his jaw, causing him to lean into the boxer's embrace, "Now. Extremely."

"Okay," Takeshi mumbled, pulling the candy from his mouth and holding it near the other boy's mouth, unaware of the spell he'd cast.

Ryohei wrapped his lips around the lollipop, smiling as Takeshi pulled it slowly out of his mouth. The boxer sucked noisily as it left his mouth, allowing his tongue to slide over the candy, before returning to the pitcher's exposed neck.

"Lemon," Ryohei said between kisses, his hands starting to wander over the black-haired boy's body, "That's so boring."

"Luck of the draw," Takeshi laughed, grinning happily as he shifted to return the kisses, "Do you have a favorite?"

"Maybe," he responded, his hands now dipping beneath the fabric of his lover's yukata, his head dipping into the crook of the other's neck, "Do you?"

"Not that I can think of. I like them all," Takeshi mumbled, eyes closed.

"Well then," Ryohei began, grinning wickedly, whispering intensely, "when we get back to my place, I'll introduce you to a new flavor."

He pressed himself roughly against the other boy, eliciting a surprised gasp from his lover, adrenaline pumping through his entire body.

"And it's _extreme_."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So, I've taken up ExtReme-Rain17 challenge! Dedicated to you, my dear fan! R&R!

P.S. I've never written something so sinful in my entire life XD I need some soap. FOR MY SOUL.


	4. Forecast 4: Erosive Rain

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.

**Forecast 4: Erosive Rain**

The sun crept slowly into the sky, stretching golden fingers of light into the room. The bright, orange light of the morning sun clawed its way over the furniture in brilliant bands.

The room was a mess. Clothes littered the floor, a chair knocked on its side, the bed sheets tangled around Takeshi's body. He slept soundly, lying on his side, with his arms outstretched, as if reaching out for someone.

Ryohei sat there, wide awake, hugging his legs to his bare chest. After waking up a few hours before, he found the previous night's activities burned into his mind.

He was a monster.

He remembered how he'd brought Takeshi back to his house, ignoring his parents' curious stares, carrying his precious lover up the stairs and into his room. He remembered pressing him against the door as soon as they were in the room, tearing at his clothes, the warmth of Takeshi's mouth against his. He remembered how he had roughly pressed into the younger boy, how the other boy had made a feeble attempt at reaching for the small blue bottle in his nightstand, how he had screamed in pain and terror as Ryohei had begun to move inside him. He remembered how the wild screams sent him into a frenzy, how he didn't care if Takeshi wasn't ready, how he clumsily made his way over to the bed. He remembered how badly he wanted to satisfy his need, how his lover clawed at his back, how he didn't care about the tears Takeshi had been trying to hold back.

He remembered.

But that wasn't how it was supposed to be! They were supposed to be happy. They were supposed to kiss playfully. They were supposed to be tangled in each other's arms. They were supposed to be clumsy and passionate. They were supposed to be smiling, like the way his sister's clumsily hidden BL manga depicted.

Not like last night. No, it wasn't supposed to be that way. Takeshi wasn't supposed to have cried. He wasn't supposed to have grasped the sheets in pain. He wasn't supposed to have dark spots littering his backside where Ryohei had grabbed at him. He wasn't supposed to have dark, purplish marks lining his neck.

But he did.

It would be too much for Ryohei to ask for forgiveness. What he did was wrong. He was despicable. He didn't deserve to be there. He didn't want Takeshi to stir from his sleep, didn't want him to crawl into his lap, didn't want him to snuggle against his naked body for warmth, didn't want him to lean towards his ear to speak.

But he did.

And for the first time in his life, Ryohei wanted to run. Run far away from his life, far, far away from his sin. He was afraid of what was going to happen next, waiting for the painful words he didn't want to hear. His legs couldn't move. So he sat there in agony, hugging the sleepy baseball enthusiast back, pulling the sheets up around them. He clung to him as if it was the last, his head softly thudding against the other's.

"I'm sorry," Ryohei whispered, clutching the other boy tightly, taking in his smell one last time.

"I love you," Takeshi croaked hoarsely, smiling understandably.

The pain in Ryohei's heart grew.

"Always."

He cried.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So, here's the next chapter! I felt like writing something sad and dour, for some reason. Maybe the weather is making me feel down.

P.S. I apologize to everyone following this story! I went over the other chapters and had to do a bunch of revising. So, I'm sorry if you're following it and get email alert spams. I need to edit better D:

ExtReme-Rain17: I'm sorry, but I haven't seen or read either The Suite Life or Inazuma Eleven, so I totally don't get what's going on XD If you're looking for a serious critique, I can give you some that I noticed at first glance.


	5. Forecast 5: Snowfall

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR.

**Forecast 5: Snowfall**

Winter had set in for the year. The inhabitants of Namimori could be seen bustling about, completely bundled up. It snowed softly, the snowflakes dusting the streets.

Ryohei had set out from his house on a mission of extreme importance. He quickly made his way through the streets, shoulders hunched, the snow swirling around him. His coat was extremely warm, he noted, as he stopped for a brief moment to examine his own reflection in the glass of a store. It was a soft, beige color, "Khaki", he remembered Takeshi saying, with white, fluffy fur lining the seams, and buttons lining the center of the coat. It clung to his body snugly, locking the warmth in. He readjusted his bright red scarf in the window, wrapping it tighter around his neck.

They were gifts. Takeshi had given them to him for Christmas. The black-haired boy smiled happily, back then, helping Ryohei into the coat and wrapping the fluffy red scarf around his neck. It was the first thing he'd ever received from him. He remembered the guilty feeling that festered within his gut, cursed himself for his own extreme stupidity, and hugged his beloved back.

He forgot to get something for Takeshi. It wasn't the fact that he hadn't gotten anything for his boyfriend, it was the fact that Takeshi hadn't _cared_ that he had forgotten. The baseball fan's carefree, joyful nature prevented him from even considering the thought of getting upset because he didn't get anything from the man he loved. And it was that simple fact that made it all the worse.

Betraying that innocence was punishable by death. If it were up to him, Ryohei was sure he'd beat the offender into a bloody mess. But he wasn't allowed to, Kyoko had said. Nor was he allowed to give himself a mental beating, Takeshi had said. And so he didn't.

But Ryohei had to do something. He had to fix what he'd done wrong; "sorry" wasn't going to cut it. So he decided he would buy something in return. He'd wandered many times through the underground mall since then, browsing the stores only to return home empty-handed.

His efforts, however, had only reaffirmed one thing. That he was a manly man to the extreme. He could run fast, lift heavy objects, bust boulders with his bare hands, and wrestle with bears. He could not, however, cook, or clean, or organize his room. Or shop.

So Ryohei had decided to use his resources to the fullest: his sister, Kyoko. But she was too naïve, too innocent, too much of a romanticist to give him a plausible idea.

So he went on with his next brilliant plan: his sister's best friend, Hana. But she was too cold, too firm in the belief that he did not need to give anything to Takeshi for things to be fine. And that was, remember, punishable by death.

So he moved on to the next most reliable girl: Haru. But she was too gungho, too easily distracted, and too hung up on the idea of him in bed with Takeshi.

He had almost, _almost_ entertained the thought of begging Chrome for help. He himself did not quite understand why he felt so uneasy around her. She was quiet and shy to the extreme. She smiled more often, nowadays, and was nice. She was a girl, instantly promoting herself to possible shopping partner. But still, he felt strange around her. Maybe it was the fact that she was just barely alive. Maybe it was the fact that Mukuro was the only reason why she stood before them today. And maybe, just maybe, he was afraid of seeing her organs give out, not being able to do a thing for her if such a situation occurred.

But in any case, he had come to a final decision. What Ryohei needed was someone with experience, someone who was wise, someone who had been completely in love before, someone who knew her way around a man's heart. And as he was let in through the door by the kind housewife, as he tossed his leader's smiling face a greeting, as he ignored the ever-present, annoying tentacle face, he found her, gracefully sipping a cup of tea before placing it back on a dainty, white saucer.

"Uh, hi!" he awkwardly shouted. They had never really spoken before and he was unsure of how to deal with her. She was a strong person, someone worthy of his respect. She was also capable of turning him into a poisonous cinnamon bun.

"Good afternoon," Bianchi responded. An awkward silence passed as he found the right words to say.

"You're thinking too much," she said, cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Huh?" was all Ryohei could say, staring dumbly at the woman.

"You're thinking too much," she repeated; she may have just as well placed a slice of "silence" on her saucer, "Use your heart."

"But I didn't even—," he began once again, confused, only to be cut off.

"When you see it, you'll know. Deep inside, you'll know. And it'll be beautiful," she said, before placing her dishware into the sink and heading upstairs for a nap.

Bianchi was smart; smart in a different way than Gokudera. And because of this, Ryohei obeyed. He left the house, leaving behind a perplexed Vongola, to resume his search for the perfect gift.

And he had found it.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Well, here's the next chapter! I leave the ending to you, my readers, to figure it out on your own. After writing something kind of sad and moody, I thought this would be nice and sweet.

To HideousHippo: I'll consider it, but really, I'm only asking for themes. Not to sound snobby, but that's the only boundary I want you guys to be setting. Remember, the paper is my playground, I just need someone to show me which streets I shouldn't be running across XD In short, don't tell me how it's supposed to go, leave it to me to decide.


	6. Forecast 6: Acid Rain

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR.

**Forecast 6: Acid Rain**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was terrible at doing pretty much anything. He was bad at sports, studying, keeping his cool, and even telling Gokudera he was being a nuisance. He was always dead last, always trying to catch up to everyone else, always left behind.

Because of this, however, Tsuna was very good at one thing in particular: observation. During his life on the sidelines, he had always watched, looking over things from a distance. Being able to judge what was going on around him, how to avoid the bad things to come, and understanding the people he had come to love; all of this came about because he'd learned to listen. Reborn would call it "hyper-intuition" or something silly like that, but Tsuna thought otherwise. It wasn't something mysterious or amazing, it was about noticing the little things that went on because at the end of the day, it's the little things that count.

Tsuna had always watched and, whether he'd like it or not, would continue to watch. Today, the Varia had returned for a little chit-chat. Every once in awhile, they seemed to have this compulsory feeling to check in on the 10th Vongola head and his guardians, making sure everything was alright. It was their duty, according to Xanxus, to make sure that the 10th was still alive and well and to clean up anyone who would dare attempt to change that. But really, it was just an excuse for the Varia and his guardians to roughhouse.

And so, as usual, Tsuna just watched. He watched his friends chatting happily with the other members. He watched them exchange light words and receive empty threats. But today, however, he took special note of observing a certain baseball junkie.

Tsuna considered Yamamoto to be one of his best friends, maybe even moreso than Gokudera. He would never admit it, of course, lest his "right-hand" man decided to do anything drastic, but Yamamoto always had some deeper, inner wisdom within him. He would always smile, always say the right thing, and would always be willing to help out.

But today was different. Yamamoto was different.

Tsuna continued to watch the scene before him, ignoring the mess the group was making. He noticed his classmate's stiff, awkward motions. He noticed Yamamoto's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, today. He noticed the way he clutched his pants whenever Lussuria decided to say something fabulous. He noticed the fire hidden deep within the black-haired boy's eyes. He noticed Yamamoto grind his teeth silently when Lussuria threw his arms around Ryohei. He noticed the small circles Lussuria was tracing under Ryohei's shirt, his body positioned so that only Yamamoto—and himself—could see.

He noticed Yamamoto's capacity to hate.

In the time he had known Yamamoto, Tsuna never thought he could be so easily perturbed. He had never thought that something so simple as teasing could ever get underneath the baseball fanatic's skin. Tsuna had no idea that Yamamoto was even capable of feeling something like jealousy. But the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head, taking hold of his friend.

Before much more harm could be done, the Varia had left. Their visits always tended to be brief, not lasting much more than a couple of hours. But they came and went as they pleased, as they were accustomed to. Soon enough, his friends also began to depart, Yamamoto hanging back, slowly tying his shoe laces, Ryohei waiting for him impatiently at the front gate.

"Don't worry," Tsuna said, smiling reassuringly, "It doesn't mean anything."

For the first time, Yamamoto had made him feel uncomfortable. For the first time, he had frightened him. And for the first time, he had seen his friend glare hatefully, eyebrows furrowed, teeth bared, venom dripping from his words.

"_I can't_."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So this is the next chapter. I felt like playing around with a flatter tone with this installment. Sometimes, it makes the endings a lot more powerful, ya' know? Anyway, thanks for the reviews!


	7. Forecast 7: A Hazy Sunshower

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

**Forecast 7: A Hazy Sun Shower**

She had felt like going out for a walk that day. She didn't let it bug her very often, but sometimes Ken could really grate on her nerves. Today had been a day like all the others. Chikusa sat in his corner of their room, listening to his music as usual, while Ken sprawled out on the couch. He had resumed his daily ritual of espousing how useless and stupid she was, growling unhappily and waving his arms around frantically. The only difference was that it was unusually hot, today, and their hangout's lack of air conditioning made things much worse.

Chrome hated the heat. It made her feel tired and lazy and moody, which was surprising, even to herself. So when Ken had unceremoniously trampled through her last straw, she left, huffing uncharacteristically, and going to a remote corner of the old building. Here, behind an old, rusty door that had the word "GIRLS" carved into it, was where she kept the things that were hers and hers alone.

Chrome had done her best to clean the place up. She removed the cobwebs, oiled the door hinges, mopped the floor, unbolted the awkwardly placed bench in the center of the room, and pushed the lockers to the side. She managed to paint the walls, replace the windows, and pulled a relatively mold-less couch into the room. Candles were set on an old, wooden teacher's desk in the center of the room. This was where she liked to stay when things started getting ugly, allowing only a very few select people in. After all, M.M. had said, girls needed their space.

Walking into the small room, she went to one of the ancient lockers and pried open the door, revealing a light, dainty, yellow sundress and a pretty pair of white, heeled sandals. Chrome quickly changed, roughly throwing her green school uniform into the locker, fixing her hair into her customary bun, changed her eye-patch to a pretty, white one, and pulled out a small, simple purse. Without so much as a word, she left the two boys to their own devices, making her way out into the sun.

Chrome walked quickly under the high afternoon sun, heels click-clicking as they hit the pavement. It was very strong, today, beating down upon the pedestrian like a drunken step-father. Finally, she made it to the deep, underground mall, breathing a sigh of relief as the cool, refreshing air raced out from behind the doors.

It was crowded, as usual, with people browsing through the stores, chatting happily, and laughing with each other. Chrome would have meandered her way to the bookstore like she usually did when she came here, but a loud, familiar voice caught her attention. Not far from where she stood, she saw the backs of the Rain and Sun guardians.

"I don't get it!" Ryohei boomed, "You mean I can't punch stuff in that game?"

"I guess not," Takeshi replied, holding the other's hand, arm swinging back and forth childishly, "But shooting stuff is kind of fun, too, don't you think?"

"Hmph," the other boy grumbled, allowing himself to be pulled forward.

Chrome had heard that the two had begun dating sometime awhile back. She wasn't sure whether or not if she should greet them, but decided that if she stood there too long, they were going to leave and the chance would be gone. So she followed them, trying to think of a way to say hello without feeling awkward.

She was never very good at talking to people, preferring to be the audience rather than the speaker. When Chrome thought she had something to say, her throat would clench, her vocal chords would go haywire, and she would hastily vomit a small mess of words as she turned thirty different shades of red. So when Chrome finally did manage to convince herself that "Hi! How are you two doing?" was an acceptable greeting, she was surprised to see that her face had gracelessly met Yamamoto's back. He was surprised, at first, but quickly smiled at her.

"Hey there, Chrome!" he said, chuckling happily, "Fancy bumping into you here. Or would it be you bumping into me?"

"Um, uh, uh, h-hi," she squeaked, feeling her face burn. Damn it. And she was ready to actually speak first, this time.

"How are you doing? You look very pretty, today!" Ryohei yelled, causing her to jump slightly and take a few steps back. She turned her head quickly to the sides; nope, nowhere to run.

"Stop that, you're scaring her," Yamamoto said, pulling on his arm before turning to the nervous girl, "We were just hanging out. Would you like to join us?"

Chrome tried her best to respond, she really did, but all she succeeded in doing was imitating a fish; a brilliant, red goldfish. Deciding that her luck with words was getting her nowhere, she gave up and nodded, her eyes pinned to the floor. At least they would provide more amiable company than Ken and Chikusa.

At first, they walked in silence, awkwardly stopping by a display every once in awhile. But when Yamamoto voiced his need for new clothing and decided that Ryohei would not be helpful in this department at all, Chrome stepped up to the plate. From there, they went into store after store, the baseball enthusiast showcasing each outfit for Chrome's judgment. Finally at ease, Chrome found herself able to speak without her voice cracking or her face boiling. She enjoyed herself, sharing her opinion, laughing with them. She was no longer tense, more confident in herself, and laughed at Ryohei's antics (though it turned out to be more like his sheer lack of knowledge), smiling much more in that one day than the boys could actually count seeing her.

They ate pizza for lunch, were surprised at the amount Chrome could tuck in, laughed and joked with each other, Ryohei taken aback the first time Chrome had given a shot at humor, that day. They took pictures in one of those silly sticker booths, bought random, nonsensical things they didn't need, and soon enough, night started to fall. Chrome had found herself smiling happily, donning a new, frilly, flowery straw hat, each of her hands occupied by one of the boys'. They walked with her towards the old school grounds she had been living in for awhile, before she told them that she didn't need an escort home.

"Besides," she said, smiling softly, "What's the worst that could happen? I lose a kidney?"

The two boys paused for a second, faces serious, before they burst out laughing. Leaving them with a quick group hug, she headed back for her home. When she arrived, she found Chikusa and Ken pretty much the same way she had left them.

"Hot date?" Ken snickered, pointing at her feminine clothing.

"You could say that," Chrome smiled before turning down the hallway to her special room, leaving the two boys in stunned silence.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Takeshi's room, Ryohei laid on the younger boy's bed, arms stretched wide. Takeshi wasn't much farther, on the edge of the mattress by his head.<p>

"I've never heard her talk so much," Takeshi mused, playing with the other's hair, "Maybe we should talk to her more often. I'm sure she's lonely. What do you think?"

He continued weaving his fingers through Ryohei's hair, before leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek, waiting for a response. Ryohei was in deep thought, something that didn't happen quite too often for him. Finally, he opened his mouth, face wrought with confusion.

"Did we just take her out on our date?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

I felt like slipping in the other characters of Reborn, this week. I thought Chrome (not Mukuro) needed some love. R&R!**  
><strong>


	8. Forecast 8: Amongst the Dreary Rain

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR.

**Forecast 8: Amongst the Dreary Rain**

Takeshi sat there, amongst the crowd of roaring students, not quite paying attention to what was going on in the ring at the center of the room. He waved back to his lover when he needed to, smiled when he was supposed to, but otherwise remained seated and silent.

He hated watching Ryohei box.

Boxing was too much like actual combat. It reminded him of all the battles, all the pain, they had been through. Takeshi hated seeing the people he loved get hurt. It made him angry, sad, and scared. It made him feel more vulnerable than he would like to admit.

The battles for the sake of the Vongola family had terrified him. Takeshi was afraid of everything bad that could happen. He didn't want to lose any friends, didn't want to see anyone get hurt, and didn't even want to hurt others, himself. But as soon as he saw one of his comrades take a hit, his thoughts would be clouded by his own anger. How _dare_ they harm one of _his_ friends? It was thoughts like these that scared him the most. There was no telling what he was capable of when he lost his cool. He was the Vongola Guardian of Rain—that was not supposed to happen.

And for this reason, Takeshi hated it when Ryohei fought. The role of Guardian of the Sun was something he detested altogether. Why should someone they care about, someone they love, be using his own body to take blows? Shouldn't the ultimate goal be to stay alive, healthy, and able to smile with everyone again? Ryohei's Vongola Bangle drove him mad. He had heard all about it from Tsuna. He had seen it in use himself in a recent mission. It meant Ryohei had to take hits in order to unleash his full potential. Takeshi trusted Ryohei, but his trust alone did not guarantee Ryohei's ability to just barely dodge an attack, letting it graze him.

It made his blood boil.

Soon enough, Ryohei had knocked his enemy out cold. The referee pulled his arm up, announcing his victory, and the crowd went wild. After surviving the trials of Byakuran's future, there would be no way he'd lose. But still, Takeshi worried. He worried about all of their futures, worried about how many people would try to take away his friends, worried about all the people he would be forced to fight in the years to come.

As per usual, Takeshi waited for Ryohei outside of the locker room, brooding over their hectic new lives. It didn't take long for the silver-haired boy to emerge, giving him a quick hug and kiss before leading him out of the building and back to his house. Ryohei was used to the way Takeshi walked in deep thought, the way he would mumble simple responses over dinner. On nights like these, all he wanted to do was hold the other boy, to hug and kiss all his worries away. On a night such as this, where he had the house all to himself, that's exactly what he did. Takeshi was complacent while in deep thought, anyway.

"Let's take a bath," Ryohei said, tugging gently on the other boy's hand.

"Okay," Takeshi responded, thoughts still focused on the way he held a katana, the bloodstains still fresh in his mind even after all these months.

He allowed himself to be led into the bathroom. He stood there, absent-mindedly, as Ryohei turned on the hot water. He didn't pay much attention as Ryohei quickly stripped in front of him, didn't protest when Ryohei unbuttoned his shirt, didn't say anything as Ryohei slid his pants off.

It wasn't until he was in the water, Ryohei's mouth moving up and down his neck, body pressing against him, did Takeshi return to Earth. He wasn't being fair. So he returned Ryohei's kisses, he raked his hands through Ryohei's hair, he spread his legs for Ryohei.

He would push all those gloomy thoughts to the back of his head. He wouldn't think about the blood they had shed. He wouldn't remember Reborn's cold, insightful words.

He wasn't a natural-born assassin.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday :/ Or the day before that...? I'm not really sure XD I've been a little busier this week. And truthfully, I needed to think of more stuff to happen XD Chapters 1-7 I had already planned out in my mind (save for chapter 3), so I might have to slow down a bit to collect my thoughts. Unless someone wants to give me a prompt. Leave it open-ended for me, though XD I like having relative freedom**.**

As usual, R&R.**  
><strong>


	9. Forecast 9: Desert Sun

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.

**Forecast 9: Desert Sun**

Ryohei sat on his bed, staring bleakly across the room. It was a bright, sunny day with a beautiful clear sky. He sat there, as his gaze swept over the room, remembering the happy times that had come and gone.

His eyes scoured the room, trying to remember each and every moment they'd shared together there. He found himself staring at the lone desk chair, pressed neatly against his desk; even that held happy memories of the two.

He remembered how Takeshi had talked and laughed with him, had spun it backwards so he could rest his head against the back. Ryohei had stolen small, sweet kisses from the other boy, back then. He thought it was cute when Takeshi would flush pink and try to continue whatever it was he had to say around the boxer's lips.

He remembered the way they held each other in that chair, one night, while trying to "study" for their exams. Takeshi had curled up in his lap with a book propped up against his legs, had laid his head against his chest, and had slowly begin to find something much more appealing to do than to stare at a boring textbook.

He remembered Takeshi sitting there, hands wrapped around a video game controller, staring blankly at the TV across from it. Ryohei had been childish, that day, and didn't like his lack of attention. He had taken the offending device from his lover's hands, earning himself a surprised look, before plopping into the pitcher's lap and wrapping Takeshi's arms around himself.

Ryohei remembered it all, as he got up from his bed and left the room. He threw on his shoes, grabbed a jacket, and walked stiffly out the front door, ignoring the pitiful look his sister had given him. He walked as if strings tugged at his body, guiding him to a large, ominous, white building.

He continued to remember all the moments they shared together, as he treaded slowly across the pristine lobby, paying no mind to the women stationed at the front desk, ignoring the sad looks they greeted him with again, this week. He took the stairs, climbing them with leaden feet, still thinking about all those happy moments they had, forgetting the fact that his destination was so high up.

He arrived at his destination, pushing the door open to a small, well-lit room. He pulled up a nearby chair, sat down, and held the other boy's limp hand. He willed away the sound of the rushing air as the respirator ran, ignored the steady beeping of the heart monitor, blocked out the image of the IV from his mind. He tried so hard to remember and think of all the happy times, but that was the past. He tried to think about the way they had laughed, smiled, hugged, kissed.

But the present was cold and harsh. _Mizuno Kaoru_ was cold and harsh.

Ryohei stared out the open window, peering through the endless maze of skyscrapers. It was a beautiful, sunny day outside with clear skies. And yet, even though there wasn't a single cloud in sight, Ryohei knew it would rain. It would rain hard and loud and clear. Loud enough for it to be heard through the hospital walls, loud enough to wake the other patients, loud enough to startle the group of mafia-kids in the hall outside he did not remember passing.

But it wasn't loud enough for Takeshi to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

I'm sorry for the rather late updates, recently. My friend had given me a prompt and I tried to follow it, but uh...it didn't happen to follow it as well as I'd liked XD It turned out okay on its own, but not really in terms of the prompt.

Key Word/Prompt: Chair

I think next chapter, I'll use that whole sports-switching thing you guys seem to keep suggesting XD Look forward to it!**  
><strong>


	10. Forecast 10: Global Warming

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR, Tumblr, or Facebook.

**Forecast 10: Global Warming  
><strong>

Takeshi stood there, blinking slowly, arms at the ready in front of him. He still didn't quite understand what had happened. There, on the floor in front of him, lay his sparring partner, on the floor and quite unconscious. He wasn't even sure what he had done, but Takeshi assumed that he'd thrown quite a fearsome punch at the other boy.

"What?" Ryohei yelled from beside the ring, trying to frown through his smile, "I thought I said not to K.O. anyone!"

Takeshi had always had this problem with saying "no" to people. He always figured that it would all work out for the best if he just went with the flow, helping people here and there, livening up someone else's day. So when Ryohei had asked him to join him at boxing club and ignore his baseball team for one day, he had obliged.

"I, um, I don't really—" Takeshi began, not sure what to say, "I got lost in the moment?"

Or at least it seemed that way. He remembered feeling his blood starting to boil, his instincts perked up as the match started. His battle instincts reared its head, taking over as soon as he had managed to dodge his opponent's first punch. Or was it his only punch? He couldn't quite remember.

* * *

><p>Ryohei couldn't keep himself from staring. It wasn't often that Takeshi would just slip his clothes off in front of him because he asked. Normally, it would take a bit of coaxing, some skimming of his fingers over his lover's stomach, and a bit of playful kisses. But today, he had walked into the locker room with him and threw his clothes off, not caring at all at the way Ryohei had stared at his backside. And when he did notice? Takeshi had winked at him. He didn't think twice about throwing on Ryohei's spare shorts and leaving the locker room without a shirt on. He even ignored his fangirls, for the most part, who had decided that this must have been one of the best days of their lives.<p>

Ryohei made sure glare at them with the force of a thousand suns. It made him angry to think that he couldn't stop them from taking pictures of his Takeshi, either. Only the gods themselves could save that giggling circle of estrogen if those pictures ended up on the internet. On facebook or tumblr or whatever the flavor-of-the-month socializing site was. If that happened, he would bring a cannon into their little club room. A _maximum_ cannon.

On the plus side, he got an extremely nice piece of eye candy, today. Ryohei had to do his best to stop himself from just running up and grabbing his boyfriend throughout the whole club session. Takeshi just kept _stretching_ in the first few minutes. The shorts didn't go quite as far down his legs, considering Takeshi was still a bit taller than him. It tugged and pulled and revealed just enough thigh for his blood pressure to rise. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the way the fabric of the shorts stretched over his rump. It made his mouth run dry as the other boy continued his warm-ups, every muscle in his body flexing and adjusting. To say that Ryohei had plastered himself to the edge of the ring because he was excited to see Takeshi try his sport was an understatement.

He growled unhappily for a moment, returning to Earth, struggling to get comfortable in the extremely tight, white and blue pin-striped pants. They were definitely not made for him, but he wore them, anyway. Besides, there was a very good reason for him to be in these pants, anyway. Leaving the bathroom, Ryohei walked down the hall, donning the baseball cap he had been given. He entered the baseball freak's room, grinning deviously.

"I didn't know you liked to roleplay, Takeshi," he purred, tracing a finger down the other boy's inner thigh.

"I like playing games," Takeshi replied, shuddering softly before letting his eyes wash over the boxer, "Especially _extreme_ ones."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So here's the next snapshot! This was more amusing to write than I thought it would be XD I have an idea in mind for the next chapter, so I'll probably write it out tomorrow. 'Till then, R&R~**  
><strong>


	11. Forecast 11: The Excited State

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.

**Forecast 11: Water Vapor – The Excited State**

To say that Sasagawa Ryohei was bad at math was an understatement. He was a miserable excuse for a human being when it came down to math. In fact, sometimes, even Tsuna felt like there was some hope for college when he snuck a peak at Ryohei's math grades.

Now, it wasn't because Ryohei was stupid. Oh no, whatever would give you that idea? Ryohei was definitely bright. Bright like a splendid sun. Bright like a brilliant diamond. Hell, even Hibari had given him a compliment. He said he was as bright as deep space. Ryohei had been skeptical of this comment, of course, so he had asked for confirmation. Hibari told him he wasn't lying. In fact, he even said he was so _extremely_ bright that even Hibari couldn't stand looking at him. Well, Ryohei had thought, who could argue with that logic?

But it wasn't so much that Ryohei was bad at math as he was unmotivated. The numbers were just so boring. And then letters were suddenly thrown into the mix and all of a sudden, they seemed to suck away all of his energy. They were like vampires, boring vampires, those dastardly digits, stealing away the energy he needed to stay awake. And get good grades.

Today was different, though. Today math was _exciting_. Today math was _extremely_ exciting. Just look at that worksheet! How could someone look at that piece of paper in his hand and say, "Wow, that looks so boring." There were just so many exclamation points! It was like the numbers were begging him to be played with.

"Do it," the problems seemed to whisper, "Please? Do it now."

Well, damn. Today was just full of surprises. Now that the page was actually speaking to him, he had no choice but to do his homework.

"Yeah," it seemed to say, "Right there."

Geez was this homework eager to get done. Ryohei just couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off.

"Mhmm, that's it," they whispered, "_FOUR!_, baby."

This homework is desperate, man. It is just too impatient.

"_Faster_," it whispered, before his left ear was nibbled on. Ryohei let out a surprised gasp, jumping slightly and snapping his neck to the left.

"Ryohei," Takeshi whined, "Would you pay more attention to me if I wore a big factorial on my chest?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So, uh, I had a big nerd moment XD Yay factorials! For people who haven't learned what they are yet, Factorials are represented by an exclamation point (!) and mean whatever digit it comes behind and all of the preceding digits multiplied together. SO, it pretty much is like this: 4! = 4*3*2*1

It's not that important in, say Calculus, but broader math like Statistics, uses it a lot.

And, uh, now that my nerd moment is done, I need to head to dinner. R&R as usual, guys.


	12. Forecast 12: Gift for the NewlyWeds

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.**  
><strong>

**Forecast 12: Salmon Run for the Fox's Wedding**

He wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

He had first noticed something was up when Takeshi rolled out of bed, one morning, sporting a trail of small bruises on his neck. It was a good thing, he thought, that the kid was finally showing an interest in something that wasn't baseball. He figured that the hormones had to catch up at some point, ya' know? That morning, as he was whipping up some breakfast, he teased his son, smirking at him knowingly and pointing lightly at his own neck.

It wasn't until later did it hit him that his son would, if not already, be taking a part in "risky" behaviors. And so Tsuyoshi panicked, of course. It had slipped his mind, naturally, to even consider thinking about the dreaded birds-and-the-bees talk. The conversation over dinner later that day, however, was not as tense as he expected it to be. He had made sure to go over proper protection, risks of infection, and pregnancy. He was surprised that Takeshi hadn't become a flustered, mumbling wreck the whole time; very out of character. He had even thrown in that bit about the blood and tearing to get some sort of reaction, but still, Takeshi just sort of glazed over and stared through him. By the end of it, he was sure that he was more embarrassed and flustered than his son, who had brushed the topic off and insisted that there wouldn't be a problem.

The next day, another thought had struck him. Who was this mystery girl? Was it a friend from school? Did Takeshi meet her at the mall? Had he already met this girl? Tsuyoshi wouldn't be surprised if he did. He couldn't help but wonder who it was that had managed to catch his son's interest, who had returned that interest in kind, and if they had talked about anything other than baseball. If he remembered correctly, there were only two girls around his age that Takeshi seemed to ever talk to.

First, there was that Sasagawa girl. She was nice, pretty, quiet, and seemed like she did well in school. If you could wrap up all the stereotypical qualities of a wife into one person, you'd get this girl. But, if he remembered correctly, didn't Takeshi's friend have a big thing for her?

Then, there was that Miura chick. She was also pretty in her own way and had a good sense of humor. And she was loud. Very, very loud. Loud enough for him to tell Takeshi not to bring his friends around until after hours. She wore the uniform of that ridiculously prestigious all-girl's school, so she had to be smart. He could definitely see Takeshi with a girl like that, being a big goof and all.

But he never asked. He didn't want to weird his son out or throw some extra pressures on him. He didn't want to tell his son that he had to give him some grandkids, some day. And so he left it alone, for awhile, decided to wait it out and let Takeshi come to _him_.

A few days later, he noticed Takeshi had been walking around funny. He kinda' did this awkward limp and tried his best not to move around too much. He figured that the kid didn't want to tell dear old dad that he'd fallen on his ass or something and it hurt to sit. So he left it alone.

But today was different. Really, really different. In fact, none of the child-raising handbooks had ever prepared him for this. Tsuyoshi figured that the topic would cause an all out political war if they had ever published something about this. In hindsight, he should've seen it coming. He didn't really pay much attention to the fact that Takeshi had gotten a lot closer with one of his upperclassmen. If he was asked, Tsuyoshi would've just said that they're best friends. It was perfectly okay if Takeshi wanted to hang out with Ryohei often. They had that whole sports thing going on. They were bros.

Takeshi and Ryohei were close. Really close. So close that you could say Ryohei was practically _inside_ Ta—he didn't want to think about it. To say he was surprised was an understatement. To say he hadn't laughed at the first words that came out of his son's mouth would have been a lie.

"Sorry about the grandkids, dad."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So, here's the next one! Sorry about the break, it's Final's Week over here and I needed to make sure I'd do okay on those. So expect more updates!

Also, concerning the chapter title: In Japanese mythology, when there's a sun shower, fox spirits are getting married. So they're called "Fox's Weddings" (kitsune no yomeiri). Yay random fun facts! That I picked up from XXXHolic XD As for salmon run, I figured I had to throw in Yamamoto's dad somehow.


	13. Forecast 13: Sun Spots

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.

**Forecast 13: Sun Spot**

Ryohei was bad at this whole "shopping" thing.

He could never quite seem to make up his mind when it came to buying something. He always ended up asking himself a bunch of questions that he didn't know the answers to. Do I like it? How much is it? Is that a lot? What would Kyoko say? Would she call it tacky? What does she even _mean_ by that? If I called Takeshi, what would he say? He'd probably ask him to describe it. Hmm, and lately, "extreme" hadn't been counting.

He walked through the rather small store, unsure of what he should do with the…contraption in his hands. It was kind of nice, he thought. And it would have its uses. It was for Takeshi, after all. It felt kind of nice and he was sure that Takeshi would like it. Maybe. Did he like animal-prints? Ryohei couldn't remember, although he thought the object in his hands was a little strange. He had thought leopard-print was the "in" pattern.

Shrugging it off, Ryohei continued to wander the store. He passed by various objects of which he had no idea what they could be for. At some point, he picked up one of the contraptions. It was kind of long and funny-looking and reminded him of a bullet. Unsure of what exactly it was for, he flicked the switch and as it sprang to life, he dropped it. It lay there, on the floor, buzzing for a moment before Ryohei hastily picked it up, turned it off, and put it back on the shelf, ignoring the girl at the counter's giggling. What kids would actually use something like that for, he had no idea. But it was time to go before he ended up knocking something on the floor.

Ryohei brought his item to the register, pulling out his wallet along the way. The girl at the register giggled at him again, pulling on the strings of her red apron and smoothing the creases out. On the apron was the company logo, sewn in with white thread in English he couldn't read. The "L" looked a little awkward, he had to admit, with this silly looking hangnail on it.

"Ahem," the girl coughed, causing him to rip his gaze away from her chest and blush, and then pointed to the little screen on the register. He threw a bill at the girl, exclaimed that he was extremely sorry, snapped up the receipt, and bolted out the door, leaving behind a rather generous "tip" for the girl.

Ryohei paused for a moment, taking a breather at the crosswalk. He pulled out the receipt, looking at the price of his purchase for the first time.

"'GIRAFFE-PRINT PENCIL HOLDER'

¥724.99"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So: Holy crap, I didn't even notice that I'd posted the wrong chapter ._. Thank you, HideousHippo, for pointing it out because I would have never realized if you didn't say something _ So here's the real 13th segment...

Toolazytologin: Yeah, I know this is a little late to be responding, but I agree with you. It started off kinda' rough, in my opinion, but I just wanted to get crap out there. There does seem to be some sort of disconnect in the middle of the first chapter and I think I'll revisit it at some point in time.**  
><strong>

So, I'm sorry for the lack of updates XD I just haven't had much inspiration, lately. I had my friend give me this prompt like, two-weeks ago and only just wrote something about it. I also suffer from the "people are around, can't do anything creative" syndrome XD

Feel free to take this chapter in any context you'd like XD

On Another Note: Someone give me a one-word prompt!


	14. Forecast 14: Storm Warning

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR.

**Forecast 14: Storm Warning**

It was beautiful, today. The sky was clear, the temperature was at a respectable level, and there was this wonderful breeze that picked up every so often. The sun wasn't too strong, it wasn't too cloudy, and it wasn't the least bit humid.

It was rare, but Gokudera smiled. Not just a dastardly grin or a cheeky smirk, but a full, genuine smile. Things were looking up for them all, honestly. Yes, things were definitely getting better and better. Chrome spoke more freely with the other guardians, Hibari managed to warm up his personality from absolute zero to a few degrees below, and, surprisingly enough, Lambo had started passing through the retarded brat phase into the passive-aggressive-clingy phase of life. That ridiculous boxing freak had been less obnoxious, lately, and things were starting to look up for the 10th's love life. Kind of. Well, it was definitely progress. Maybe.

But best of all was the fact that that dumb-as-fuck baseball nut had stopped following his 10th around so much. God damn, did that piss him off. The kid had always hung around him and the 10th, sticking his nose where it didn't belong, bringing up things that didn't matter. The guy couldn't take a hint. Sure, the 10th was an amazing guy, with his dashing good looks, reliability, and the amount of effort he put forth to help someone, but some of these things can be observed at a distance. It's not like he was the 10th's right-hand, now was he?

And this was all thanks to that crazy boxer. Truth be told, when they'd first been told about this whole affair, he was shocked. Yeah, the two were annoying, stupid, and general pains in the ass, but to go for each other? It made them all the weirder, but hey, who was he to tell them what, or who, to do? Even as the future second in command of the great Vongola family, it would be undeniably unjust for him to pull them apart.

Besides, there were perks to this. Lots of perks. First of all, he would almost never have to worry about that whole staff-bonding crap. Not with that whole romance crap going down. Not with Sasagawa going down on _that_. That was just gross. But the fact of the matter is that when you have the Sun Guardian, the guy in charge of making everyone smile, and the Rain Guardian, the guy who's supposed to tell everyone that everything's going to be okay, you just get an explosion of do-good feelings. It certainly put the 10th in a good mood, at least, although Gokudera himself would never admit to that kind of stuff. Nope, not him. He was a badass, remember?

Second, the white-haired idiot drew the other's attention away from the 10th. That meant he had more time to just sit around and hang with the guy. Gokudera liked hanging around Tsuna. He was a fun guy, always freaking out over nothing—it was kind of cute. He couldn't, however, ignore the feeling that lately, something had been off with the 10th. Even though they had ample time to hang around, he always said he was busy, even though Gokudera knew he wasn't. And sometimes, his eyes would dart around nervously, he'd get jittery for no reason, and find some excuse to leave. The 10th _was_ in a rather delicate position when it came to the Vongola. Maybe something was going on behind Gokudera's back that he wasn't meant to get involved in. Maybe some other rising mafia family's power was freaking him out. Maybe someone was targeting him! Son of a—wait. They'd had some misunderstandings before, he knew, so this time, instead of jumping to conclusions, Gokudera would simply ask. There could be no harm in that, right?

"Well," Tsuna started, trying to find the right words, "The thing is…"

"Go on," the other boy said, staring intently at his boss.

"You're a freak."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So, here's the next. I kind of wanted to play around with the other characters a bit, so this came out. I feel like it's a little all over the place, so I think I will revisit this chapter at a later date .

Also, I'm still very sorry about what happened the other day with ch. 13 _ God, I feel like such a dumbass XD But everything should be fixed and in line, so if you haven't read it because I had accidentally loaded ch. 9 instead of 13 and you couldn't be bothered, feel free to go back, now.


	15. Forecast 15: Hail

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. Honestly, sometimes, I wonder if I should even bother putting this disclaimer.

**Forecast 15: Hail**

If he had to describe himself, Takeshi would say he was an escapist. His greatest tool was his trademark smile. As long as he smiled, everything seemed better. You could push away all the terrible things in life if you just kept smiling and moving forward. If you just pushed all the horrible things to the far recesses of your mind, you would be fine. Take the time to sort out all those things later, but in the here and now, you had to let everyone know it was okay.

Escapism has its uses, he would tell himself. It made him who he was. It helped him save his friends countless times, helped Tsuna regain confidence, helped stop him from snapping at Gokudera. As long as Takeshi played pretend, he could help make things better. As long as everything was okay _for now_, there was a better chance at fixing things in the future.

No matter what sort of terror they were facing, no matter how much bitterness and resentment he would have to swallow, Takeshi would smile through it. If there was no one telling them that everything was going to be okay, no one to smooth things over, then who would?

Sometimes, though, Takeshi would falter. Sometimes, he let his mask slip, if only for a moment. It was in these rare moments that Ryohei would smile at him. It would be his turn to say that everything would be okay. He would hold him, kiss him, and wipe away his tears.

Just like right now, Ryohei held him, whispered sweet nothings in his ear hoarsely. He said that it would be alright, even with all this blood. He wiped away his lover's tears, ignoring the way his hands shook. He pulled Takeshi closer to him, wrapping the other boy's arms around himself. Things would be okay in the end. Everything would be fine. Despite the pain, despite the blood, despite the fact that his lower leg lay a few yards ahead of them, things would be alright.

But Takeshi couldn't escape.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Well, here's the next. It's a bit short, but I felt like writing something darker. Just remember that this is just a bunch of drabbles, so don't take anything in serious chronological order or think that they're happening in the same universe and whatnot.

In any case, no one has any prompts? :x Man, guys, gimme' something to work with every once in awhile.

Also, I wonder if anyone ever actually thinks about the chapter titles. If not, I suppose I should stop thinking too hard on them XD**  
><strong>


	16. Forecast 16: Witching Hour

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

**Forecast 16:** **Witching Hour**

Takeshi still couldn't really understand why Ryohei had given him this blindingly orange thing. He appreciated the gesture, really, and thought it was nice and sweet and cute for him to spontaneously buy gifts, but sometimes, he wished the man would think just a tad bit more before he purchased things. This time, Ryohei had bought his favorite person in the world a body pillow. Standing at an enormous six feet, shockingly orange, and outrageously fluffy, it sprawled over his bed. He could only thank his lucky stars that it wasn't human shaped.

Regardless, he had smiled and accepted it, those few months ago, and now it lay on his bed. It was nice, he surmised, if you ignored the way it clashed with his blue-toned room. Or the way it threatened to shoot laser beams when it was hit with a sliver of sunlight. Or the way it ate up his bed. Unsurprisingly, Ryohei thought it was fairly extreme. And unfortunately, it definitely was.

It was nice to know that, even though they had been together for quite some time, Ryohei wasn't planning on changing much. Those wonderful beginning-of-the-relationship tendencies were still there and it made Takeshi smile. Because this was what a relationship was supposed to be like, he thought. They were supposed to be happy, in love, smiling, laughing, holding hands, throwing around playful banter, just like in all those love novels. He liked his novel romance. It was quaint, cute, and comforting.

But life was not a novel.

The baseball player climbed into bed, kicking his socks off as he crawled towards the headboard. He thought for a moment on the pillow, again, contemplating what to do with it, just like he did every few days. It was large and unwieldy and took up way too much space. The place where it belonged was obviously the bed. So where was Ryohei supposed to sleep if he decided to stay over, again? He chuckled softly to himself, imagining the boxer's reaction at the loss of his cuddle buddy. Well, Takeshi supposed that he would have to make up for things in the morning, before they went to school, right?

He froze. But they wouldn't walk to school together, like they used to. They wouldn't be able to hold hands on their morning walk. They wouldn't be able to go out for sweets after school. Because Ryohei went away. For college.

He wrapped his arms around the pillow and shut his eyes tight. Maybe he could pretend. Pretend that Ryohei had never graduated. Pretend that he was still there, lying beside him, asleep. Pretend that in the morning, he would wake up to sweet kisses.

It wasn't the same.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So, this is it for the next one. Prompted by Silbermondie! The topic was "Pillows", so this is what I thought up. Thanks, Silber, you really made me feel a lot better about myself ;_;

As for writing Chapter 4 from the other side, I don't think I should do it. Sorry, folks, but if I were to write up the other side of that story, I feel it would come out lame and/or detract from the impact of what's going on. A lot of fics and such that can do a two-perspective chapter/story/thing are usually written with the intent to do so, so they will usually turn out better because that is what was intended. I feel like if I tried that _now_, instead of, say, a day or two after I wrote it, it'll just be kind of...bland. Or terrible.

I also won't be writing a lemony part for that, either, because the whole theme of that segment is "monster", really. The details of hot man-sex are not the point of that chapter. If that's what you were looking for, well, I'm sorry.

Sorry if I'm being a little curt.**  
><strong>


	17. Forecast 17: Flash Flood

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

**Forecast 17: Flash Flood**

Takeshi sat up, surveying the sleeping form beside him. The morning sun spilled into the room, washing over the other man. As per usual, he lay there, stomach face-up, limbs sprawled all over the place, mouth hanging open. He'd managed to kick the sheets down a bit, revealing his muscular torso. It was a funny sight, Takeshi had to admit—he thought that stuff like this only happened in shounen manga. Well, with the amount of things he and his friends went through, Takeshi supposed that they'd be perfect for the job.

He watched Ryohei for another moment, listening to the way he breathed, watching his chest move up and down. A familiar thought had revisited Takeshi as he watched on. He placed his hand against Ryohei's cheek softly and held it there for a moment, before he made his way downward, gliding over his neck. He slid it down his chest, noting the firmness there, before making his way down to his abdomen. He moved his hands towards Ryohei's waist, allowing his fingertips to brush lightly against his skin.

His lover's body was in perfect condition, no doubt due to his "extreme" workout regimen. It was beautiful. Each and every one of his muscles was perfectly toned, ready to work at any given moment. The way his muscles stretched and pulled when Ryohei moved, the way they felt when pressed against his body; it was all just so fascinating. Whether it was a boxing match, some mafia business, or the hugs he gave him when they met on the weekends, Ryohei had stood tall and firm, ready to shoulder any burdens that might be thrown at him. And yet, despite this strength, despite this toughness, he also had some peculiar soft spots.

Takeshi smiled softly as his hand brushed over Ryohei's side, causing the muscles there to twitch rapidly, before pulling away. He had come up with a most wicked idea. Repositioning himself, he sat on the silver-haired boxer's forelegs, just above his knees, and grinned fiendishly. This time, he moved his hands over to Ryohei's chest and squeezed slightly, eliciting a soft moan from the man beneath him. He paused for a moment, hoping he hadn't woken up just quite yet, before he continued to massage his chest, moving his hands to just under the other's nipples, playing with the sensitive skin there, before moving down to his stomach. He pressed and squeezed and kneaded Ryohei just enough to keep him moaning for more.

By now, Ryohei was very, very awake. He wasn't completely aware of the details at this point, but all he knew was that the alarm hadn't even gone off yet, and Takeshi was in the mood. He hummed happily as the other's hands stopped to play with his abdominal muscles, bringing his own hands to rest on his baseball player's thighs. And oh how Ryohei just liked to be _played_ with. He let out another throaty moan as Takeshi moved one of his hands lower still, pressing hard against his groin, and bucked slightly, before the other moved his hand back to play with his stomach. Things were turning out quite nicely, if he had to say so himself. It wasn't very often that he woke up to such a nice surprise. Usually, after a night like last night, they wouldn't even roll out of bed until—

Takeshi viciously jabbed both sides of his waist.

Ryohei gasped suddenly, eyes wide open. He bolted up-right, his knees jerking upwards and propelling Takeshi forward just enough for him to steal a kiss. All of his senses were standing on end as he stared, bewildered, at the grinning fiend on his lap.

"Good morning."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So this is what's next! Prompted by my good friend, the theme was "poking." I thought it turned out okay, if not a little bit naughty. I had a completely different idea for this, at first, but I think I can use it as fuel for the next chapter, instead. I feel that this is all a little bit OOC, but meh, I'll see what I can do.

Also, thank you for all the lovely reviews :D I'm sorry for not updating as frequently :/ I've been in a bit of a creative rut, lately, but at least I have something to work with for the next one, right?


	18. Forecast 18: Warm Front

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.**  
><strong>

**Forecast 18: Warm Front**

Ryohei had always been easily excitable. It was just one his things. Favorite mecha series comes on at 7:30? Hell yeah! Kyoko graduated elementary school? That's his sister on the platform! Mom made dinner? Awesome! Dad made dinner? Extreme effort! Takeshi agreed to go out on Friday? Best day ever! He agreed to stay overnight five minutes ago? New best day ever!

Ryohei would always be that one guy on the bleachers who was frighteningly louder than the diehard soccer moms. He never really knew where he picked it up from, just that he'd been that way for as long as he could remember. He cheered for everybody, was happy for almost anyone, and definitely ready to throw words of good will and praise to whoever might be deserving of it.

So of course it surprised Takeshi when, for once, Ryohei was not running around yelling and screaming. He had always wondered why he would suddenly quiet down when they snuggled in bed or held each other or something.

Quite frankly, it was cute.

* * *

><p>Ryohei whole-heartedly enjoyed the time he spent with his boyfriend. It was surprisingly pleasant to be able to be so intimate with someone else. Between the slow walks home and the soft whispers right before bed, they all made him feel so alive and happy.<p>

What surprised him most, however, was Takeshi's extreme craving for physical contact. It's not like he didn't get where his beautiful man was coming from. They were guys; guys like the touching. Even Ryohei just needed to satisfy the urge to touch the other man, once in awhile.

But sometimes, Takeshi's clinginess seemed to be far more cunning than he had expected. The first thing he'd do whenever they met would be to pull him into a hug. When he did, he would always throw himself fully at the boxer, leaning completely into the embrace, pressing his body fully against Ryohei. Very fully. His hands always ended up just beneath the silver-haired man's shirt, lingering around the elastic band of his boxer-briefs that just barely managed to poke out from under his pants, fingers grazing the skin there. He swore that occasionally, Takeshi dipped his fingers just underneath them.

If they happened to be walking around, the guy would go straight for his hand. If there weren't too many people around, Takeshi would wrap his arm around Ryohei's waist, once again resting his hand on the elastic of his unmentionables. Sometimes, he even thought he felt Takeshi play with his sensitive sides, a little bit.

When Ryohei leaned back against his arms, legs bent slightly, not thinking about anything in particular, Takeshi would spread them apart just a little bit further so he could snuggle in. He would lean fully against him, then, his back pressed against Ryohei's chest, bottom brushing tantalizingly against his crotch.

It drove Ryohei crazy. His heart would pick up its pace, his mouth would stop moving, his head would dip ever closer to his little tease's exposed neck, and his brain would go blank. He would lose complete and utter awareness of his surroundings, whether he was waiting at the train station or at school, his attention fully focused on the man before him.

Unfortunately, his manhood followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So, here's the next. So much for making this one just plain old sweet, huh? I can't quite seem to nail it, but I'll try harder, next time _ As usual, thank you to all of you for your kind reviews :D

ExtReme-Rain17: Like I've said before, probably never. While I think being suggestive is okay and even adds a bit of humor here and there (probably because society as a whole is a big prude), I don't think I'll ever write something quite that dirty. And if I do, it will probably be buried deep within the recesses of my hard drive, never to see the light of day. Ever. XD


	19. Forecast 19: Turbulence

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR.

**Chapter 19: Turbulence**

There'd been yelling, recently. And fighting. Sometimes, there were even hot tears and bitter words. Maybe it was because of the stress from having to manage both class and work that they'd been fighting. Or maybe it was the fuss Ryohei's mother put up over all of this. Or maybe it was the fact that Ryohei was completely incapable of putting their home into order. Regardless, Takeshi had seen much brighter days.

Things seemed normal enough when they had begun living together. Ryohei continued as he was—naïve, innocent, and stupid—and Takeshi had done the same. But then Takeshi had started to nag and the nagging would turn into yelling and then someone would say something and then the frying pan would quickly leave its place on the stove. Gone, it seemed, were the days of sickeningly sweet kisses, deep gazes, and joyous banter.

For a while, now, all there had been was the anger and annoyance. But despite this sudden, frightening maelstrom reality had unleashed, Takeshi was grateful. This trial had opened his eyes, made him realize just how different they were. The little things hadn't bothered him, at first. He accepted that they lived differently and that was okay. It was something he had to get used to. But then Ryohei would knock the pillows on the couch to the floor or have the brilliant idea of trying to deep fry ice cream without any instruction or _something_ and all hell would break loose. Takeshi's nerves had as much chance at staying intact as did the ice cream in the makeshift deep-fryer. He was grateful that the ugliness lurking beneath their relationship had finally surfaced, grateful that it had shattered their illusory bliss. They could face their problems head on.

Of all things Takeshi was grateful for, though, was Ryohei. He would say sorry, always. He would smile and laugh, the next day. Ryohei would hug him and say he got it. He'd kiss him and slip the ring back onto his finger. Whether or not he was forgiven, and he surely wasn't, he tried to fix things.

Just like now.

Ryohei said that it would be a good idea to get away from it all for a week or two. So they did. They flew as far as America, nestling themselves into a nice Mariott in Manhattan, New York City. It was nice. The hustle and bustle of metropolitan life, seeing the Statue of Liberty, covering his face in shame as Ryohei, like many other tourists, wrestled each other to get a picture of the gold bull by the Bowling Green, among other things. From the Whitehall ferry terminal to the tips of the cloisters, he wanted to see it all.

And so Takeshi was completely unaware of Ryohei's own sinister plot. Completely oblivious to the reason why they were strolling through the park, through the doors of the impressive white building. All he knew was that today, they were seeing City Hall. He didn't pay much attention to the piece of paper Ryohei was so intent on looking at, had signed carefully and smugly. Takeshi didn't take too much of an interest in it, signed it quickly and haphazardly, before returning to admire the architecture. It wasn't until Ryohei had finally caught his attention, smiling like the idiot he was, finally got him to read the document he had just signed, before Takeshi realized what it was.

"Congratulations," the clerk smiled, "Happy honeymoon."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

So, here's the next chapter! It's been awhile since I'd written anything and I'm very sorry for that D: I just have so many video games that need beating, this summer, so it's taking a big chunk of time.

I actually thought up the premise of this chapter when the Marriage Equality Bill passed in NY. I even wrote a petition to my governor ._. Dirty bastard, didn't vote for it, anyway. Yeah, yeah, I know this is a little bit late, considering the bill itself was passed two weeks ago, but hey, better late than never.

As per usual, R&R 3


	20. Forecast 20: Cycle

**Another Extreme Shower**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.**  
><strong>

**Forecast 20: Cycle**

He'd definitely done it this time. And it wasn't the normal kind of mess-up, either. It wasn't every day that you went and wrecked your lover's precious baseball signed by his personal hero.

He'd have to pull out all the stops. Surprise him by showing up at the office. Dinner at that expensive French restaurant he'd seen on T.V. Maybe see a musical or a show, afterwards. Then take him to a nice dessert café that he heard from his sister was all the rage, nowadays. He had to go get ready.

As he was changing, he heard the front door slam shut. Quick, heavy thuds pounded the floor, before a sharp gasp and the sound of a briefcase hitting the floor were heard. He threw open the door to their room and flew down the stairs, firing off excuses. The cleaning, the vacuum, the dust, the bug, the ball, the kitchen knives.

"And I'm really, extremely sorry, but it kind of just happened and you know I love you and you love me, right?" he said, nervously grinding his heel against the floor, staring at the back of his head.

The other pinched the bridge of his nose and spun around, eyes closed, frowning, before he let out a heavy sigh.

"Always."

* * *

><p>He laughed, bending over, one hand clutching his side, while the other tried to cover up the smile.<p>

The silver-haired man pouted at him for a moment and tugged at his mud-ridden shirt, before deciding to pull him into a hug. He struggled for a little bit, laughing and punching him playfully, before he gave up, leaning into the muddy embrace, looking up at his captor. The other man smiled down, pressing a muddy thumb against his cheek before sliding it down his jaw.

"I'm sorry for pushing you," he said, "But you still love me, anyway."

"Always."

* * *

><p>He smiled at the small child in his lap, her eyes wide with curiosity. He held the book open, pointing every so often at a spot on the colorful pages as he read the words. She giggled every now and then, laughing at the silly way the words sounded, smiling up at him and her other father. As he neared the end, she grew quiet, putting her hand on his as he read the final verses.<p>

"And so, out he flew, saying 'Goodbye, baby Lu! Although today's past due, remember that I love you,'" he said, closing the book, hugging the other two closer.

"Forever?" the girl asked, looking up.

"Always."

* * *

><p>He was smiling, again, just like he always was. He goofed around with the boss, sent a pleasant compliment to his right-hand, laughed off the insult he got back. He smiled knowingly when Lambo rolled into the lounge, holding back the tears that no doubt his latest tryst had caused. He chuckled a bit before giving him yet another piece of advice, before Chrome walked in with a tray of snacks. She greeted them as per usual, placed the tray on the desk, and took the seat he had offered her. She smiled at them, enjoying the comically belligerent peace, before she was accosted for her womanly opinion.<p>

He smiled again as she grew flustered, laughed as Gokudera unintentionally stared her down, Lambo tugging on the sleeve of her shirt, as Tsuna made a vain attempt at saving her. She quickly changed the subject, instead pointing to the tray of snacks she'd brought with her. The others went at it with a gusto, however, he stopped just as he was about to eat one of the neatly placed cookies. He scrutinized it for a moment, staring at a suspicious dark spot, and was about to say something, before decided against it, instead laughing to himself and heading for the door.

"Just a thought," he said as he opened the door, "I wonder who made them, today."

"Oh, well, they were a gift from Ms. Bianchi," Chrome chirped, smiling happily amidst the looks of sheer horror.

As he stepped out the door, he shook his head and laughed out loud, before taking the hand of the man who leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing out here instead of being in there?" he smiled, pulling the other man down the hall with him.

"Enjoying the atmosphere," he smiled, turning back to look at the room one more time as he heard a chorus of groans, "Extremely busy day?"

"Always."

* * *

><p>He smiled bitterly as he held the other's hands. They watched each other, neither knowing what to say. For what felt like an extremely long time, they stayed there, holding each other's hands, before he found his voice.<p>

"Ya' know," he croaked, rubbing a thumb along his wrinkled hand, "It's going to be alright. And there's still the others, right? And the kids. And the grandkids."

They lapsed into another silence, the only sound in the room belonging to the steady beep of the machinery. He laid there, in the bed, as he waited for him to say something, growing more and more tired as time went on. A few minutes went by before the other man pulled a hand away to rake through his now-white hair. He stared at him for a moment as he let out a heavy sigh and smiled, sadly this time.

"I know," he said, squeezing the bedridden man's hands a little, "And they're going to be wonderful. We'll all get together and smile and laugh." His face became impassive for a moment, "But you won't be there."

"What are you saying?" he laughed, "Of course I'm gonna' be there. When have I ever missed a barbecue?"

"You're being silly again," the other smiled wryly, "You'll be gone. Dead. In the ground. Being eaten by worms."

He smiled at the man sitting by his bedside for a moment, settling a little deeper into the pillows as his eyes closed. He could feel the hands around his shaking, knew he would be biting his lip in frustration and anguish.

"And it would give rise to a new generation of extreme super-worms. And then the dirt would be extremely extreme and you could use it for some really amazing veggies. Could feed an army for months," he smiling as the man laughed aloud, "Hey, Takeshi."

"What is it?" he said. He could hear the laugh still lingering in his throat, could imagine him smiling beautifully one last time for him.

"I can't see you, but you're beautiful. I don't need eyes to see you. I don't need eyes to know you're there. I'll be watching you. From in there," he said, pulling a hand away and pointing at the other's chest feebly before returning it to his side.

"Okay," he said, smiling, "Just don't blink. But if you get tired, just…Just wait for me, alright?"

He held his breath for a moment when he didn't receive an answer. He looked at the monitor for a brief moment, noticing the beeps growing farther and farther apart, before snapping his eyes back on him.

"Always."

The monitor shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Well, this is it! The last chapter. Thank you to everyone for sticking around for so long and for all the reviews. It was a real confidence booster :D I think this was a good way to end things.


End file.
